


The truth hurts, but denial's what will kill you

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Prompt: 'I come here when I want to be alone and I didn’t think anyone knew about it so where the hell did you come from' au





	The truth hurts, but denial's what will kill you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stray Kids, I just own the story. Changlix happened so I write this.

Menara Jam selalu menjadi tempat rahasia Changbin jika ia ingin sendirian. Berada di ketinggian selalu menyenangkan (makanya ia suka Quidditch karena ia bisa _terbang_ ) tetapi ia lebih menyukai tempat tertutup dibandingkan udara terbuka seperti Menara Astronomi. Lagipula, cuaca bulan Desember terasa menyiksa di atas sana sehingga ia lebih senang berada di Menara Jam, menatap murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di luar sana dari balik kaca berembun.

Changbin menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu tiang, kedua lengannya memeluk lutut. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan Hogsmeade, tetapi Changbin sedang tidak _mood_ untuk keluar dan bersosialisasi. Ia lupa apakah ia punya janji kencan atau tidak dengan salah seorang juniornya di Slytherin--atau apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi karena berpikir ada yang mau mengajaknya kencan. Salahkan Lee Minho karena taruhan bodohnya tentang tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis di bawah pengaruh Wiski Api.

“Lagi ngapain, Changbin _hyung_?”

Lamunannya tersentak begitu mendengar suara familiar yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan itu. Bagaimana bisa Changbin menganggapnya familiar tanyamu? Semua gara-gara kesialannya di pertandingan Quidditch musim lalu hingga ia harus terjebak dengan Felix di bangsal rumah sakit selama seminggu. Pemuda itu ternyata lebih berisik dari dugaannya. _And also smug as fuck._

Changbin memilih untuk memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Felix agar anak itu pergi. Changbin sepertinya lupa tabiat Felix selama ia berusaha mengabaikan pemuda itu di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja jemari Felix menusuk pinggangnya hingga Changbin terlonjak dan mendesis.

“Kau membangunkanku!” 

“Kau yang duluan mengabaikanku,” Felix tiba-tiba memanyunkan bibirnya dan Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutu keras-keras.

“Tsk,” pemuda itu berdecak, merapatkan mantel musim dingin yang ia kenakan. “Apa maumu?”

Sejak awal Changbin tidak pernah berusaha ramah pada Felix. Awalnya mungkin Changbin bersikap biasa dan menganggap Felix hanya melantur di hari pertama mereka menginap di bangsal rumah sakit karena Amortentia. Namun semakin lama Changbin semakin memahami bahwa Felix Lee memang _semenyebalkan_ itu. Ia terus bicara, mengajak Changbin mengobrol, bahkan meledek kakinya yang pendek. Changbin paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang membawa-bawa kekurangan fisiknya dalam pembicaraan. Fakta bahwa pemuda itu berasal dari asrama Gryffindor menambah kadar ketidaksukaan Changbin padanya. Bukan apa-apa, Changbin memang tidak pernah menyukai siapapun dari asrama itu.

Masa bodoh jika ia dianggap terlalu mengagungkan asrama. Meskipun berada di Slytherin nyatanya tidak terasa lebih baik (karena masih banyak orang besar mulut yang berkeliaran di bawah panji asrama hijau-perak itu), setidaknya beberapa dari mereka masih bisa ditoleransi.

“Nggak ada. Cuma mau menemani _hyung_ saja.”

Mendengar jawaban ini, Changbin mendengus. “Aku nggak butuh ditemani.”

“Tapi _hyung_ terlihat kesepian.”

Kepalanya berputar cepat untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Felix. Lihat? Bagaimana ia tidak akan kesal pada Felix Lee kalau dia suka ikut campur seperti ini? Jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, mungkin pemuda itu memang spesies Gryffindor yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Changbin temui. Ingin rasanya melempar Felix dari ke luar jendela kastil saat ini juga hanya agar ia berhenti merecoki hidup Changbin yang tenang ini.

(Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak suka karena Felix _benar_ tentang dirinya. Changbin selalu merasa kesepian dan ia sudah amat terbiasa dengan kondisi itu.)

Selama Changbin memberi Felix tatapan tajam, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar. Ia justru membalas tatapan Changbin dengan sama keras kepalanya hingga Changbin yang memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya mengepal di saku jaket lantaran kesal pada Felix yang membuatnya mengalah. Changbin memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara, meskipun ia sangat ingin mendebat Felix. Ia benci bagaimana Felix bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka. Membantah bahwa ia kesepian hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin terekspos.

Lagipula, ia pikir dengan keheningan yang mencekik mungkin Felix akan lebih cepat pergi dari sini dan membiarkannya sendirian.

Nyatanya, Changbin salah besar.

Selama hampir setengah jam berkutat dengan keheningan, justru Changbin yang pertama kali memecah es yang melingkupi mereka.

“Aku serius, Felix Lee. Pergilah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.”

Felix masih menatapnya dengan sorot keras kepala itu. Kepalanya menggeleng.

“Aku tidak butuh ditemani.”

Pemuda itu kembali menggeleng hingga Changbin berdecak dan mengacak rambut dengan kasar.

“Aku tidak kesepian! Dan aku tidak butuh dirimu!” Changbin menyalak, terlalu kesal dan frustrasi di saat yang bersamaan. Sungguh. Tempat ini sangat dingin dan ia tidak mau mengambil risiko membuat orang lain sakit karena harus menemaninya. Changbin tidak tahan merasa bersalah.

Namun ucapan barusan nyatanya membuat Felix melemparkan sorot mata terluka padanya. 

Felix terlihat kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa saat hingga ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil. Syal merah-emas yang semula menutupi lehernya perlahan dilepaskan. Changbin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi ketika Felix mendekat dan melilitkan syal itu padanya, tubuhnya seketika membeku. Wajah Felix yang terlalu dekat membuat pemuda itu bisa melihat bintik kecoklatan yang menyebar di wajahnya. Matanya sendu, tetapi senyumnya terasa hangat. 

“ _Hyung_ kayaknya cuma butuh syalnya. Bibirmu sudah berubah warna karena kedinginan.”

Lantas pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melambai pada Changbin sebelum berbalik. Langkahnya terdengar tergesa waktu menuruni tangga, tetapi Seo Changbin tidak berusaha mengejar. Otaknya terasa seperti membeku, begitu pula anggota tubuh yang lain. Dan ketika kesadaran itu menghantamnya, sosok Felix sudah tak lagi bisa ia temukan.

“Bodoh.”

Mungkin ia terdengar seolah mencemooh Felix yang baru saja pergi. Namun jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, sesungguhnya Seo Changbin sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.***


End file.
